Raining
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: On a rainy day, Tak learns about rain. Zim develops an inner voice that we don't hear! Fluff. Because i love ZaTr and i was bored after homework and i snuck the computer again.


**(A/n) I was on you tube while I was supposed to be doing vocabulary. A picture that I saw inspired me. It was Zim and Gaz but I'm mixing that picture up a little. How so? READ TO FIND OUT! And yes I know this will be terribly OOC but guess what? I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! It's my fanfic and that's that! If you got a problem with it then talk to the screen because I don't care. And this is my FIRST EVER NO OCs! Only mentions of one of them! Oh and I don't own IZ. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

_Why did this filthy place out of all of them have this wretched water? _Zim thought, smothering his entire body in paste. Shrugging, he dumped the majority of the jar on his head while rubbing it in. Soon after he was done, he stepped out of the Skool's disgusting, unsanitary bathroom. The bell was soon to ring and if he didn't hurry, Ms. Bitters would give him detention again, and that was something he didn't need. Racing down the halls at an amazing speed, Zim stopped at the door labeled Bitters and calmly strode inside after readjusting his fake hair.

"Zim!" Bitters' voice rang out unpleasantly. " I see you won't be joining me in detention this afternoon."

"No sir!" he saluted ,then went back to sit at his desk.

Tak looked at the class surrounding her in amazement. _This pathetic excuse for an Irken is blending in with these idiots!_ She thought. _Well they are all on the same thought process level as each other..._

* * *

><p>The Skool day was like hell until the very last moment. <em><strong>Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg.<strong>_

"...Now go home!" Ms. Bitters snarled, snaking out of the sunlight, into the shadows.

Zim, Tak and Dib left just as a rainstorm rolled in. Zim's eyes widened in false fear.

_At least the Dib doesn't know that I checked the weather earlier and KNEW about this._ _The puny humans finally got it correct! _Zim thought smugly, still putting the façade of being terrified for Dib's misperception.

_Maybe if Zim's afraid then I should be worried..._ Tak thought, and then waved the thought away as quickly as it had come. The rain started to come down in sheets and it made the rain look like snow and feel like hail. Zim stepped out with minimal pain. Tak noticed this and stepped out cautiously. Suddenly she felt a burning everywhere the liquid touched.

"AH!" She shrieked, simply looking at her burning flesh. The rain started to pour down even harder and faster. Dib looked over at the Irken in distress. The paranormal investigator whipped out a camera and an umbrella. He started to snap picture after picture of Tak burning in the rain. Zim suddenly stopped in his tracks as Tak dove underneath the protection of the tree.

"Maybe I should help..." Zim murmured to himself. _Well she is a fellow Irken... and she hasn't been on Earth too long. Nyx's good conscience has gotten to me. But is that a good or bad thing?_ The Invader walked over to the indigo haired menace.

"What do you want Zim? To gloat in my face? Say I'm weak?" Tak asked, annoyed and frantically trying to dry herself off. A gloved hand stopped her progress. "Oh I get it. You want me to suffer. Well this... whatever-it-is is amazing!" Tak grinned through the pain, trying to out do an opponent that could not even care. He took out a jar filled slightly with a white substance.

"What is that?" Tak asked.

"Paste!" Zim announced. "This is how I keep myself from being burned by the HORRIBLE rain!"

"So what?"

"Here." He held it out to her. She hesitated and took it. After unscrewing the top, she looked at him as if asking, _well now what? _Zim sighed. "Must Zim do EVERYTHING?" He took out a glob and smeared it across her arm. "There. Smother it!" She eagerly took his advice and rubbed it all over her exposed flesh. She walked out in the rain and surprise flashed across her face as the water did not burn.

"See?" Zim smirked. The rain was still pouring down. He started to walk away when something pulled on his left arm. "Hm?" He turned around and his gaze came to rest on Tak. "Yes Tak-beast?"

"I wanted to say th-" Tak choked a little on the last word. "Thanks...Zim."

The green-skinned idiot raised a nonexistent eyebrow. The poisonous liquid still ravaged the area but neither Irken moved. "Well... goodbye... Tak."

The well-disguised Irken almost missed the last part because of no 'Tak-beast.'

"You called me...Tak! Just Tak!"

"...It appears I have..." Zim replied and started to walk away.

* * *

><p>As Tak walked home alone in the rain, she came to an inner realization. <em>I owe him...<em> _not only that but maybe I don't hate him anymore. _The girl stopped in mid-pace and just thought for a moment. _I don't hate him and I don't like him... I love him. _She shook her head when the ridiculous notion entered her serene thoughts, poisoning them, just like the rain did to her skin. The rain still came down in sheets and the wind blew it all the harder against the unprotected Irken. Before one more thought could enter her head, Tak turned on a dime and sprinted towards Zim's base. _Maybe... just maybe._

* * *

><p>Zim stepped up to the cul-de-sac where his base was located. <em>Finally. I've been walking in this horrible rain for ages. <em>Just as he turned onto the street something crashed into him from behind. Quickly straightening himself up, Zim spun to see who collided with him.

"Tak?" He asked.

"Ow." She replied rubbing a now tender spot on her head.

"Why are you here and why did you crash into the mighty Zim?"

"I came to tell you that..." The rest of her words were garbled from the harsh, powerful rain.

"What?" Zim yelled over the gales of wind that knocked over trashcans and forced the trees to sway and dance to its rhythm.

"I said..." Once again her British tainted voice was drowned out by the rain and wind.

"Come on!" Zim groped for her hand and finally found it after a while. He led her to the door of his odd base. He tried to open the door but to no avail, seeing as the wind ripped it out of his three fingered hands every time. Still gripping Tak's hand, he forced open a window with a random crowbar in the yard. They squeezed through the weird purple window.

"What were you saying?" Zim panted.

" I tried to say," Tak started.

"HIYA PURPLY-GREEN!" Gir screeched.

"GIR! Go down to the labs and check on Nyx! I think she's developing a cold or something." Zim absentmindedly commanded.

"YOU LOVES PURPLY-GREEN DON'T YOUS MASTER?" Gir asked loudly.

"...What?" Zim asked.

"Gir just go check on Nyx. Now." Tak commanded.

"YES MA'AM!" Gir saluted to Tak and ran off to the trashcan. After he went down, Zim stared at Tak, open-mouthed.

"As I was trying to say before Gir interrupted, was... thanks for everything. And... Maybe _just maybe_ I don't hate you too much."

"Tak... maybe Zim doesn't hate you either." Zim announced.

"I love you." Tak whispered, silent as the drizzle of the rain outside.

If Zim hadn't had his wig on his antennae would have gone on high alert. "What?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes and," Zim's voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you too."

They both smiled and Zim stumbled, connecting their lips. Tak didn't separate.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the bowels of Zim's labs, Dib stood with surveillance equipment. He turned it on and saw the duo in the living room. Smiling, he switched it off along with all the other equipment he had stationed in the Irken's base. He knew that Zim would never take over the Earth. He had to see if he could accomplish something besides yelling and annoying people.<p>

"Looks like I owe Nyx five bucks..." Dib sighed.

* * *

><p>Zim and Tak continued kissing without hesitation. Outside, the storm cleared up. Inside, though, was another story.<p>

**(A/n) Well? I know it was horribly OOC but I read fics where everyone is OOC except Gir or OCs. So don't be judgin' me by the story line. Songs listened to while writing this: Set Fire To the Rain, In The End, Overweight Hedgehog, The Cave, If I Die Young, Jar of Hearts, New Divide, Do You Like Waffles?, and Let It Rock. R&R! **


End file.
